Stanford Pines and Gideon Gleeful: The backstories of Thief and Badguy
by mulzypops
Summary: Stanford Pines is a thief but what is his story behind it? And how did he get book 1? Is Carla McCorkle really Gideon's mom? And are Bud Gleeful and Thisle Downe the same person? And what about Gideon? How did he obtain book 2? How did he arrive at Gravity Falls? Why does he want to take over the world? And what about his crush on Mabel? All these questions are answered in oneshot.


**I just came up with a backstory on Stanford Pines and Gideon Gleeful, two rivals from the show "Gravity Falls". It starts from Stanford's birth (1922) and ends after Gideon's arrest (2012). This does not take place before "To Save a Town". This timeline will be the only way to understand the story. Note the following changes:**

**1. **_**C**_**arla McCorkle's name is changed to **_**K**_**arla McCorkle.**

**2. Dipper finds **_**3**_** in a different location than the show reveals it as.**

**3. Gideon wants to take over the WORLD. Not just Gravity Falls.**

**Now onto the story.**

**June 1, 1942**

Stanford Pines, twin brother of Stanley Pines (he's the older twin by 5 minutes; Stanley, like Stanford, is the grunkle of Dipper and Mabel Pines), younger brother of Joe Pines (Joe was born 13 years before Stanford and Stanley; Joe is the grandpa of Dipper and Mabel), and son of Grant Pines and Aurora Pines, was born in Bangor, Maine.

**June 12, 1942**

Karla McCorkle, only child, was born to Austin and Ann McCorkle, in Bangor, Maine.

**September 1, 1942**

Thisle Downe, only child, was born to Johnny Downe and Mack Downe in Dallas, Texas.

**August 23, 1958**

Karla is going to watch "Grandpa the Kid". She is 16 years old. A thief tries to grab Karla's purse. She yells for help and Stanford punches the thief. The crowd cheers for Stanford, Karla falls in love with Stanford, and they begin dating. Thanks to the boxing lessons that Grant signed Stanford up for to defend himself at recess, Stanford met, helped and fell in love with Karla.

**August 29, 1958**

Karla and Stanford have their first date. Thisle moves to Bangor.

**September 17, 1960**

Stanford and Karla do a long-distance relationship when Stanford goes to Chicago Community College to learn business and Karla to New York University to study fashion. Thisle goes to study music in Juliard, New York. They all are 18 years old.

**May 13, 1964**

Stanford gets out of college and moves to New York to be with Karla. They both are 22 years old.

**May 13, 1966**

Stanford and Karla go back to Bangor to be with their families. Thisle goes back to Bangor from New York as well and gets a job at the _Jukebox Joint_, a 50s-themed diner.

**June 13, 1970**

Stanford and Karla are both about 28 years old and they still live in Bangor with their parents. (Stanley and Joe both moved about 27 years ago (Joe) and 15 years ago (Stanley)) Themusic was jukebox style. Suddenly the music changed from jukebox style to Indian-guru style music. Stanford refered this as "hippie" music, but that is sort of an offense to Thisle Downe, the man playing the music, and about 1.2 billion people in India. Karla suddenly changed. She fell in love with this new man (33 years old) named Thistle. She ditched and broke up with Stanford.

**June 14, 1970**

Stanford in anger, ruined their first date (which was the day after Stanford's last date with Karla) by crashing Thisle's car and telling Karla that Thisle is "a hippie who is not worth it". Karla got upset and she and Stanford never spoke again.

**September 3, 1973**

Karla ended up marrying Thisle when they both were 31.

**September 6, 1963**

Stanford learned about this, became depressed and began his hobby of robbing banks on this day, just to get money and make up for his depression.

**February 9, 1964**

Stanford is now America's most dangerous thief. Stanford begins to move further west in order to escape cops.

**February 27, 1964**

Stanford tries to steal Thisle's wallet. Thisle decides to protect himself and change his name to Bud Gleeful as well as start to change his look so Stanford doesn't recgonize him and leave the Downe couple (now the Gleeful couple) alone.

**May 13, 1964**

Doctors discover that Karla Gleeful is unable to have a child because she caught a disease in her womb.

**July 19, 1964**

Stanford moves in with Stanley in Gravity Falls, Oregon, in order to hide from the cops. Stanford makes Gravity Falls his permanent home. Stanford and Stanley join a secret society that writes about Gravity Falls' dark side (including some secrets so dark that it's power could take over the world). The secret society is run by a man named Fiddleford McGucket.

**June 1, 1970**

Joe Pines and his wife Cathy give birth to Roderick Pines, the dad of Dipper and Mabel.

**July 4, 1982**

Stanley goes missing. Stanford obtained book _1_ from Stanley. Books _2 _and _3_ were hidden by McGucket to protect the power from "he", whoever "he" is...

**June 5, 1999**

Stanford opens the Mystery Shack.

**June 22, 1999**

Roderick marries his girlfriend of 3 years, Ariel Pines.

**September 18, 2000**

Roderick and Ariel give birth to Dipper and Mabel Pines, twins.

**June 11, 2003**

Gideon Gleeful, is born, after doctors finally remove the womb disease from Karla through a tough surgery that took superadvanced technology (that they did not have in 1964). Gideon's hair is long and white which will later trigger evil (with the help of people making fun of him).

**August 19, 2006**

Gideon's parents, Karla and Bud, apply him for preschool. He gets made fun of for looking different. No one played with him at recess, no one defended him, no one liked him.

**August 3, 2008**

Gideon goes to elementary school and it's the same as preschool except his hair grows even longer, people beat him up, and even was forced by all the other kids who hated him (because of his look) to go eat with the school garbage guy.

**July 1, 2009**

Gideon hires an engineer from Virginia to build a robot that allows him to spy on everyone. This allows him to pretend to be psychic.

**July 9, 2009-June 14, 2012**

Gideon Gleeful performed his psychic act in Bangor. People stopped making fun of him and began to praise him. People loved him. However, people wondered why he had white hair. Gideon became enraged and then made a plan - to make the world his empire. Everyone who had maddened him (the kids who made fun of him) would face his wrath. And he would use his fake pyschic powers and newly discovered cuteness to get it. Eventually his act began to be performed in many cities throughout America. Chicago, New York, San Francisco, Detroit, Los Angeles, Honolulu, Boston, Portland (ME), Portland (OR), Buffalo, Seattle, Minneapolis, Missoula, Houston, and Dallas. He even went to Toronto, Montreal, and Vancouver in Canada; Cancun, Puerto Vallarta, and Mexico City in Mexico; London in the UK; and Tokyo in Japan. Gideon was offered a world tour by a big-name tour manager, but Bud Gleeful forced Gideon to turn it down for a "reason they will reveal later". One day the reason was revealed. Bud was moving his Auto Shop to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Gideon's show was later declared exclusive to Gravity Falls only. The Tent of Telepathy was built exclusively for Gideon. Beforehand, Gideon performed in concert halls in large cities but with Gravity Falls being ten times smaller than Bangor, Gideon realized he could use the tent, not only to perform but also to hide his robot!

**June 14, 2012**

Dipper and Mabel Pines start off their summer in Gravity Falls.

**June 15, 2012**

Dipper finds a shovel and a pail filled with dirt. Dipper digs with the shovel and discovers _3_. Dipper uses _3_ as his survival handbook in Gravity Falls.

**June 17, 2012**

Gideon finds a weird tree and then uses his hand to find a secret compartment. It worked! The compartment held book _2_. With _2_ under the possession of Gideon, he sought out a mystic amulet, and found it just an hour later hiding behind a large tree. Gideon discovers the amulet's powers, and then seeks his final mission: to get_ 1_, use the power of the 2 journals, and then take over the world and make it his monarchy empire.

**June 18, 2012**

Gideon discovers Dipper and Mabel on his first Gravity Falls show in the Tent of Telepathy. Gideon falls for Mabel - just because of looks. Gideon is fine with Dipper for now...

**June 20, 2012**

Gideon and Mabel break up. Gideon believes Dipper got in between them. Gideon seeks revenge on the whole Pines family except Mabel. He wants to make Mabel his queen when he takes over the world even if it's against her own will.

**July 3, 2012**

Gideon takes the deed of the Mystery Shack, destroys it, then attempts to construct Gideonland, what looks like an amusement park but will be the capital of Gideon's empire when he gets _1_.

**July 4, 2012**

Gideon finds out there are 3 journals when he takes _3_ from Dipper, believing it was _1_ until he saw _3_ on the cover. Gideon chases Dipper and Mabel to seek _1_. Gideon is defeated. Stanford reveals the robot that allows him to spy on everyone, and then Gideon is arrested. Gideon's arrest becomes news not only in Gravity Falls but all over the world. Stanford is finally considered the "good guy" after over 48 years of being guilty. Stanford takes _2_ and _3_ from Gideon and Dipper, then unites _1_, _2_, and _3_ to activate some sort of portal in order to _find_ Stanley.

**And this wraps up the whole timeline between Stanford's birth and the cliffhanger after Gideon's arrest! How'd you like this one-shot? Plz review! Must have reviews!**


End file.
